1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relate to a flexible display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and a method for taking a flexible display panel off, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of the display technology, a flexible display panel is now developed. When manufacturing an apparatus with the flexible display panel, a flexible substrate is in general placed onto a rigid substrate, and then, TFT and OLED can be formed onto the flexible substrate, so as to form the flexible display panel.
After the flexible display panel is manufactured, it is required to be taken off from the rigid substrate. A roller having a clamp may be utilized to take the flexible display panel off.
However, in the foregoing process, the size of the roller has to match the size of the flexible display panel. In other words, if it is desirable to take a larger flexible display panel, a roller having greater radius is required, so as to provide an area large enough to allow the flexible display panel to be wound on. However, the larger the roller is, the greater the space occupied by the roller is which requires more cost. Moreover, because the clamp has to roll along with the roller, the mechanism is complicated and thus increases the cost accordingly.